


Svala

by themantlingdark



Series: Gemini [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: please don't comment or repost.





	Svala

Loki wakes to fluffy clouds floating across the ceiling above the bed and the sound of the table being set. Thor is still beside him sleeping.

Loki cranes his neck and sees his mother setting out breakfast.

He hears his sons squealing happily as their grandmother greets them.

She comes out with a toddler on each hip, leans over the bed to kiss Loki's forehead, and then bends again to kiss him low on the belly before she smiles and steps through the Bifrost.

Loki goes back to sleep.

Thor wakes him an hour later with a pinch to his behind and they rise to eat and wonder what their mother is doing with their sons.

It's early May.

The season is still slightly awkward for them. The memory of Thor walking out to fall from the Bifrost is always brought to the forefront of their minds by all the blossoms.

But Loki is going to bury that body today. Build his brother a better history.

His mother's kiss was a blessing. He won't let it go to waste.

Their sons will be three in a few months. Loki weaned them last summer - very reluctantly - in time for their second birthday. They celebrated with their first taste of cake.

Loki felt a bit bereft at being done with nursing, but also a great deal more free and far better rested.

Somehow it hit Thor much harder.

He was happy to be able to feed the boys easily. Glad Loki could come and go as he pleased. But it meant their infancy was over, and Thor mourned the loss. He watched with growing sadness as Loki's breasts flattened and faded away. As Loki ate less and less, no longer feeding for three. No longer leaking milk through his tunic. Not sitting naked from the waist with happy babies held to his chest.

The gods dress in light linens and leathers, but forgo shoes.

Loki takes Thor's arm, leading him through the Bifrost and out to the edge of an orchard.

The cherries are all in bloom. Snow of petals on the ground and sugared air overhead. The flowers tickle their cheeks as they flutter to the ground and feel soft and cool beneath their feet.

The brothers walk out into the field beyond the trees and wade through a bobbing sea of cornflowers that share the shocking cobalt of Thor's eyes and Loki's Jotun skin. The breeze makes the blossoms sway. Thor thinks of sleepy children stubbornly trying to remain awake and on their feet.

Loki laces their fingers together and they walk to the middle of the meadow.

When Thor's arm stretches out behind him, he turns his head to see why Loki stopped.

Loki is smiling and tugging Thor's hand, so Thor turns back and cocks an eyebrow in query.

Loki says nothing but leans in to kiss him, a grin still curving his lips.

Thor can feel the sun warming the top of his head and the breeze ruffling his clothes while Loki's lips brush against his own. Cool fingers trace his jaw and caress the hollow of his throat.

Loki tips his head to dot all of Thor's neck with kisses. It's his favorite of Thor's features at the moment. He loves the length and thickness of it. The strange mix of vulnerability and strength. It reminds him of Thor's cock, but he keeps that to himself.

He kisses his way back to Thor's lips and gives the lower one a parting tug with his teeth, letting the flesh slowly drag between them before it pops free.

Then Loki lies down in the flowers.

Thor stretches out beside him and turns his head to stare at Loki's profile. Loki is still smiling.

Thor gets up on his elbow and leans over to kiss Loki's nose and tickle his cheeks with the strands of hair that always escape from his braids. Loki huffs a tiny laugh and Thor pulls back to see his face.

Loki's fingers come up and he sets something on his own tongue as he shifts his skin.

A tiny piece of ice.

Thor watches as it melts away and trickles down his brother's throat.

Loki smiles again and nods his head softly, flesh fading back to palest pink. He sees Thor's chest expand with a quick-drawn breath and hears his brother's heart speed up. He grins at the sky.

He watches the swallows soar and dive above them as Thor strips himself of his tunic. Loki briefly loses sight of the birds as Thor divests him of his shirt too. Thor folds the garments and sets them beneath Loki's head as a pillow and Loki smiles brighter and leans up to kiss his thanks onto Thor's skin.

He can still hear his brother's heart beating like mad in his breast. Loki wishes he could kiss Thor there. He presses his lips to the pulse under Thor's jaw while his hands make slow passes up and down Thor's back.

They kiss until their need distracts them and Loki lets his fingers follow the waist of Thor's leggings around to the front where he makes quick work of the laces. Thor hums his relief as his flesh springs free. He sits up briefly to tug down first his own pants and then his brother's.

The sun feels wonderful on Loki's thighs. Thor's lips feel even better, kissing a trail up the insides and right into the folds of his cunny.

Thor nuzzles it softly and parts the slick lips with the tip of his nose, teasing them gently and breathing his brother in. He drags his tongue slowly up and down the left side and then the right, moving back and forth until Loki's hips lift from the ground and the mouth of his cunt clenches and leaks.

Thor laps it clean.

The tart fluid seeping out is slow and thick and clings to Thor's chin in long strings when he kisses his way up Loki's cock, feeling the flesh bob against his lips and brush his throat as he nips a trail across Loki's belly.

He sucks Loki's nipples and rolls them between his teeth before straightening out and laying himself down atop his brother.

Loki can taste himself on Thor's lips.

“Are you certain?” Thor whispers, and Loki nods, still smiling.

“Aye, love. Give us a daughter.”

Thor buries his face in Loki's neck and Loki squeezes him tight, sliding his thighs up around Thor's waist.

Thor lifts his hips and Loki reaches down to guide him in.

Thor moves slowly. He wants to remember every second of this. He savors the drag of smooth slick skin and the tensing of lean muscles around him. Listens to the way the breath is pushed from Loki's lungs when he presses all the way into him. Feels the way Loki's quim flexes around him, trying to hold him in. He stares at Loki's face and sees the sky reflected in his eyes, framed by blue flowers and crisscrossed by sleek birds.

Loki's lips are still curved in a smile. Thor can't help smiling back. It's like gravity or magnetism. Or fire. Their smiles grow broader the longer they look at each other, and then they're tipping their heads and stretching their jaws to kiss, tugging and sucking on tongues and moaning together as their bodies writhe, blurring them into one.

Loki's whine is long and high when he spends, and his grip on Thor's behind is so tight there will be red crescents in the flesh for the rest of the day. His seed spurts onto their stomachs as his cunt tightens around Thor's cock. A thrill shoots through Thor's nerves and then he's quaking, pulsing semen into his brother's panting form.

Loki lifts his legs higher around Thor's ribs and Thor gets up on his hands and knees, carefully withdrawing from Loki's body. Thor lies down beside his brother and props the base of Loki's back up with his thigh, tilting Loki's pelvis toward the sky so that his seed will seep further inside. Thor's fingertips slowly glide across the folds of Loki's quim, making him hum and twitch and grin.

At sunset Loki heaves a happy sigh and Thor moves his leg so that Loki may finally straighten his spine.

Thor leans over to press one kiss to Loki's forehead and another low on his belly.

A conception bookended by the blessings of two fertility gods, Loki muses. One can't ask for a more auspicious beginning than that.

Thor is full of gentle affections as they dress - straightening Loki's clothes, teasing out the grass and leaves that have woven themselves into his hair, tickling Loki's waist, and rubbing his back.

Thor leans over to kiss him often as they walk back through the field and the orchard, eyes glowing in the slanted light of the sinking sun. Their linked hands exchange fond pressures. Their long limbs are loose with relief. They no longer need to wonder when.

“Her name is Svala,” Loki says, and Thor whispers the name and smiles at Loki's stomach.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please don't comment or repost.


End file.
